


My favourite things

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5. December, Advent Calendar, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Christmas Lingerie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI KEIJI, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, secret party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "It looks great. You did well, Bokuto."Instantly, Bokuto's face brightened even more, the praise from Tsukishima seemingly enough to satisfy his need for approval, and he laughed out loud. "That's what I wanted to hear, Tsukki!”He slapped a hand on Tsukishima's back and if the blonde hadn't held onto the counter at that very moment, the blow would have knocked him off his feet.or: It's Akaashi's birthday, and Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto are preparing a surprise party for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	My favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the advent calendar. Have fun :) 
> 
> The happiest birthday to Akaashi <3 
> 
> My lovely Beta [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule) \- thank you for your help <3

Bokuto opened the door with a grin that reached over both ears.

"Come in, I've been waiting for you!"

A request that Kuroo and Tsukishima were only too happy to comply with, considering that it was freezing cold outside and it hadn't stopped snowing for days. Thick layers of sparkling fresh snow mixed with muddy snow masses all over the streets, wrapping Tokyo into a blanket of cold. Somewhere in the back yard of the large housing complex, Tsukishima heard children laughing, when he and Kuroo brushed the snow off their jackets as they followed Bokuto into the hallway.

Their host was already bustling towards the kitchen, the loud voice booming through the rest of the quiet house.

“You know, it really couldn't have been any better. Originally, Keiji just wanted to buy a some grocerys, but then he met Washio and Konoha and they invited him for coffee."

Bokuto stretched and took a large box of garlands from the closet. "According to their message, we have an hour until Keiji shows up again, I think we should be able to do that, right?"

With a nod, Kuroo stepped closer and eyed the decoration, one arm around Tsukishima's waist. Very careful not to let his cold fingers wander under the sweater. He had done that once and then hadn't been allowed to touch his boyfriend for three weeks after that. And nobody should say that he didn't learn from his mistakes.

"Yes, an hour is more than enough.", Tsukishima agreed, before wriggling out of his partner's grip and giving Kuroo a brief apologetic look. In response, he got a loving smile and a barely noticeable slap on the butt, which Bokuto of course didn't miss.

With a smirk and an exaggerated wiggle of eyebrows, the MSBY player turned to the fridge and pulled out the big birthday cake they had ordered from Tendou the day before. As expected, the chocolatier had once again outdone himself. The cake was a true masterpiece, which was adorned with a pair of marzipan owls.

It had taken Kuroo less than a minute to convince Ushijima's former teammate to make Akaashi a cake for his birthday. After all, Kuroo had had a little to do with Ushijima's success. For this very reason, Tendou's only question had been whether he should happen to put an engagement ring on the cake as well. Bokuto had answered this question with a crimson head and stuttering.

Even Tsukishima could tell that this was not the first time he had thought about this idea. But he would wait to confront him with this matter, for the unrealistic case that after a year he still wouldn't have proposed to Akaashi. Not that he thought that would happen, because Akaashi and Bokuto had been a unit _for years_. None of their friends knew or mentioned them alone anymore. It was almost like their names had melted together. Akaashi and Bokuto. _AkaashiAndBokuto_.

Because as much as Bokuto should present himself to the press as an "accessible bachelor", he often simply forgot to take off the little star chain that Akaashi had given him for their 5-year anniversary. So it was an open secret that the ace of Black Jackals had a partner at home who had made him _very happy_ for many years already. However, no one in the press could have suspected that it was the manga editor Akaashi. Well – no one from the press but you had to be blind on both eyes if you didn't know it in the volleyball league. After all, there was no one except Akaashi who made Bokuto glow like _that_ when he spotted him in the audience.

You might think that a step as small as an engagement was the easiest thing in the world for Bokuto, but that was far from reality. Apparently the eternally spontaneous and loud Bokuto had decided to prepare the absolute best proposal of all time.

Which in this case meant that Bokuto took his time. And Tsukishima had to endure the amused questions of Akaashi, who philosophized with him how much time Bokuto would probably need. Not to mention the hundreds of times Tsukishima had to leap in between so that Akaashi wouldn't just trumpet a marriage proposal out at dinner and ruin Bokuto's engagement of the century.

Even if Kuroo always claimed that Bokuto would be bothered for exactly three minutes and then would be just happy to be able to call Akaashi “ _his”_ forever now.

But what did they know - he and Kuroo were just silent partners in the romantic sitcom that was Bokuto's and Akaashi's relationship.

"Everything will be perfect.", Bokuto's euphoric statement got Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He lifted his head from the garlands, which he still untangled, to watch Bokuto how he put a mistletoe over the door, whistling to himself. A melody that Tsukishima didn't know - crooked and not rhythmic and way too loud - and so typically Bokuto. The man literally vibrated with joy as he gave the mistletoe one last look and then jumped from the ladder towards Tsukishima.

“What do you think, Tsukki? What will Keiji think of it?"

Like a puppy, although he could probably break Tsukishima's spine with a single arm, Bokuto tilted his head and beamed at Tsukishima.

"He'll love it," he replied honestly, the thought that Akaashi would not appreciate what his partner had prepared for him just too absurd. As if he wanted to give Bokuto another confirmation, he nodded briefly and now he noticed that Kuroo had disappeared from the kitchen. Because where Tsukishima gave quiet approval, curtly nodded or smiled, there was Kuroo all wide smiles and laughs.

“Yes, it looks great. You did well, Bokuto."

Instantly, Bokuto's face brightened even more, the praise from Tsukishima seemingly enough to satisfy his need for approval, and he laughed out loud. "That's what I wanted to hear, Tsukki!”

He slapped a hand on Tsukishima's back and if the blonde hadn't held onto the counter at that very moment, the blow would have knocked him off his feet.

Stifling a surprised gasp, Tsukishima cleared his throat and grimaced as soon as Bokuto turned around. A giggle behind him made him whirl around, where he was greeted with Kuroo's amused look.

"Shut it. You know his slaps are strong.", Tsukishima hissed, whereas Kuroo stepped closer with a smirk and lowered his head on Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Where have you been anyway? I have the feeling that I am doing all the work here all by myself.", Tsukishima murmured in a lowered voice.

"Oh, I just made some quick arrangements for them both." At this statement, Tsukishima turned his head so that he couldn't miss Kuroo's broad grin. The question seemed to be written all over his face as Kuroo leaned closer and whispered: “Let's just say I got a little present for Akaashi beforehand. Which in the end will be a gift for both of them."

Tsukishima considered for a moment what exactly Kuroo meant by that, but then decided that he was probably better off not knowing every little thing about Bokuto's and Akaashi's bedroom activities.

But he had Kuroo Tetsurou as a boyfriend, and so two seconds later a phone was held in front of his nose that very clearly showed Christmas lingerie. Complete with Santa hat and stockings and everything.

 _"Beautiful._ " The absolutely nonexistent enthusiasm in his voice made Kuroo giggle.

“Don't worry, babe. I also brought you something small."

"I was afraid of something like that.", Tsukishima sighed softly and continued to untangle the garlands. "Didn't you promise me that you would give Akaashi something normal this year?"

"Oh come on, the maid costume from last year was the absolute _burner_." Kuroo grinned with a wink and Tsukishima nodded blankly.

"For sure. Just like the pink handcuffs the year before."

Arms wrapped around Tsukishima's waist again and Tsukishima sighed in resignation. In the beginning he had resisted the fact that Kuroo hugged or kissed him outside of their apartment, but now he had come to terms with it. At least there was nothing he could do about it. Kuroo snuggled up to him anytime, anywhere. He had to be close to him all the time. Be it a hand that brushed his knee when they were on the train or the shoulder that touched him lightly when they were together at an interview with his team.

Yamaguchi once suspected it was like that because Tsukishima had made him wait "so long" - a theory that also seemed quite logical to Tsukishima.

Which however didn't explain why Kuroo started nibbling on Tsukishima's earlobes in the middle of Bokuto and Akaashi's kitchen.

"Tetsu."

"Mhm."

"What are you doing?"

Another bite in response.

“Tetsu. We are guests here, could you possibly - "

"OY!"

The two flinched as Bokuto's voice boomed across the room. Their friend had reappeared in the kitchen the moment Kuroo had started to stroke Tsukishima's sides. Bokuto looked at them both with happily flashing eyes, a knowing grin on his face and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I still have a guest room, if you want to use the time until Keiji arrives, ya know?"

Tsukishima pushed away from Kuroo gruffly and gave his boyfriend a withering look. “No, we'll be fine, thank you. But Tetsu put something into the bedroom for Akaashi, in case you want to get rid of it."

Bokuto's eyes widened and then he turned to Kuroo. "Bro, another outfit for Keiji ?! He looked so hot in the maid costume."

"Of course Bro!", Kuroo laughed and held out his hand to the high-five, which Bokuto also replied with a laugh. "Bro, these are always the best gifts!"

"I know Bro."

Tsukishima stared motionless at the scene in front of him for a moment before turning around with a theatrical snort and starting to hang the garlands in the hallway.

At moments like this he questioned all the decisions that had brought him here.

In the hallway of an apartment in Tokyo, which he decorated with garlands while the homeowner and his own partner talked about how good partner number 4 would look in a maid costume.

And while the voices of the two men echoed through the apartment, a fine smile crossed Tsukishima's face. Because no matter how crazy and strange it all was at times, he wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world.

All that remains to be said is that Akaashi was quite enthusiastic about their spontaneous birthday party and that Kuroo and Tsukishima ultimately occupied the offered guest room.

Not least because the snow had turned into a blizzard after midnight and none of them wanted to dig their car out of the snow.

Even if they now had to live with the fact that it was very clear to hear just HOW much Bokuto enjoyed Kuroo's gift - but that was somehow part of their crazy, chaotic life.


End file.
